1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic timing control device case. More particularly, the present invention relates to a case on which a gear box is disposed by integrally forming.
2. Related Art
In a conventional art, for a timing control device, usually it is necessary to add or additionally dispose a gear box to drive a rotary disk or a rotary wheel in the timing control device, so as to achieve an effect of switching control. However, the added gear box requires additional metal punching parts, thereby generating additional cost of parts. Usually, the gear box is fixed on the timing control device by using locking elements, such as screws, so assembling process is complex. Meanwhile, the shake generated by rotation of the motor easily causes loose of the screw, which causes the gear box shift. The shift of the gear box damages components of the gear set, and even causes the whole gear box to fall off. Therefore, the conventional gear box assembling manner causes increased manufacturing cost and increased loss rate after using, and also results in inconvenience for manufacturers and users.